A Sacrifice for happines
by kawaiinekochan07
Summary: "JANGAN SENTUH AKU"/"aku akan bertanggung jawab,aku akan menikahinya"/"kumohon jangan ambil dia dariku..."/"aku mencintaimu,sejak lama..."/pair kakasaku , sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo minna salam kenal,ini fic pertama saya jadi mohon maaf kalo gaje,abal, bantuanya...**

** DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Di ranjang rumah sakit tampak seorang gadis cantik bersurai pink sedang duduk termangu dengan pandanganya yang kosong tak menghiraukan sahabat blondenya yang cantik yang sedang menyisirkan rambutnya " selesai – seru ino sambil menyimpan sisir di atas nakas disamping ranjang yang ditempati sakura – kamu cantik " walaupun tahu sakura tidak akan menjawb tapi ino tetap tersenyum sambil menatap wajah sahabtnya yang diam tak bergeming " hei,sampai kapan kamu akan seperti ini?"ino pun duduk ditepi ranjang dan menyibakan sedikit poni sahabatnya,lalu digenggamnya tangan sakura " kalau kamu diam terus seperti ini tidak ada yang menghajar si bodoh itu…" ino pun tersenyum lirih sambil terus menatap wajah sakura " Ah…aku lupa semenjak kamu seperti ini dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal bodoh lagi "kita pasti tahu si bodoh mana yang dibicarakan,ya siapa lagi kalau bukan naruto "dia selalu murung,hinata pun tidak bisa menghiburnya…kembalilah sakura…kembalilah" akhirnya ino pun tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya sambil memeluk sakura erat ino menangis tersedu,seakan tidak mendengar seakan tidak melihat sakura tetep tidak bergeming dari diamnya dengan tatap yang kosong.**

** Dibalik pintu kamar rawat sakura,pemuda berambut raven diam terpaku mendengar suara isakan ino**

** Sasuke prov**

** Aku dapat mendengar dari balik pintu sahabatnya menangis lagi,ku ulurkan tanganku untuk membuka sedikit pintu dapat kulihat dia tetap tak bergeming meskipun sahabatnya menangis didepanya,sudah 2 minggu dia seperti itu dia hidup tapi seperti mati.****Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali merengkuhnya aku sangat ingin memeluknya tapi aku tidak bisa karena dia akan berteriak,dia ketakutan melihatku.**

**"Sasuke" aku tahu suara itu tanpa aku melihatnya**

**"hn,dobe"**

**"kenapa tidak masuk?"dia memang bodoh atau mungkin dia lupa apa yang terjadi pada sakura saat melihatku ketika pertama kali dia sadar**

** Flashback**

** Saat aku hendak melaporkan misiku pada hokage ke 5,sebelum tanganku membuka pintu kantor hokage tiba-tiba seseorang mengintrupsiku**

**" maaf hokage-sama tidak ada ditempat , dia sedang pergi ke rumah sakit ,la…" tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melesat pergi,tanpa bertanya pun aku tahu apa penyabab hokage harus datang ke rumah sakit tidak lain pasti karena muridnya karena selama 4 hari sakura tidak sadarkan diri sepulang menjalankan misi bersama kakashi.**

** Akhirnya aku sampai dan aku langsung masuk ke kamar dimana sakura dirawat dan kulihat dia sadar,dia sedang duduk diranjangnya dengan dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang naruto,hinata,kakashi,ino,shikamaru,dan hokage tentu saja aku pun tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaanku tanpa kusadari aku pun tersenyum tipis,tapi kenapa tidak ada senyuman diwajah mereka?kenapa ino menangis? " ini aku sakura,aku ino","sakura-chan" perlahan aku pun mendekat ,ada apa ini?kenapa dia tidak bergeming melihat sahabatnya menangis?kenapa dia diam saja saat naruto memanggilnya?aku semakin mendekat dan kakashi memandangku dengan pandangan yang sulit ku artikan,hokage pun melihat ke arahku begitu pun yang lainya.**

**"syukurlah kau datang uchiha"hokage menatapku sendu**

**"apa yang terjadi…denganya?"**

**"teme,mungkin hanya kamu yang bisa menolongnya" apa maksud si bodoh ini? tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku,sambil terus memandang wajah pucatnya aku terus menghampirinya ,dia memandangku tapi tatapan apa itu?mata itu tidak bercahaya,mata itu seperti memancarkan…"kyaaaa"ketakutan,dia takut melihatku,dia terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan gemetar,dia turun dari ranjangnya seperti ingin melarikan diri dan terjatuh aku menghampirinya dengan cepat .**

**"jangan…"dia mundur,dia memeluk lututnya seakan-akan melindungi dirinya sendiri**

**" sakura-chan,dia sasuke teme" naruto berjongkok dan memegang bahunya untuk meyakinkanya**

**"jangan…tidak."dia terus menggeleng dan ketakutan,aku pun mencoba untuk menenangkanya dan berjongkok dihadapanya.**

**"sakura,ini aku…"perlahan aku mencoba menggenggam tanganya**

**"JANGAN SENTUH AKU…"**

** TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU" Dia berteriak padaku dan itu sangat mengejutkanku

"Sa-sakura-chan" naruto pun sama terkejutnya denganku apalagi saat sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya dan memegang erat jaketnya.

Normal prov

Setelah sakura tenang dan dibaringkan kembali oleh naruto "baa-chan…"

"aku tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh kalian,aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada sakura" sela tsunade sebelum naruto menyelesaikan perkataanya"tapi sebelum itu,aku ingin kalian semua tenang… terutama kalian bertiga tim 7…" sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya tsunade tampak menghela nafas berat seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi tenggorokanya " aku sudah berkali-kali memeriksa keadaan sakura,aku harap hasil pemeriksaanku salah tapi ternyata tidak , sakura seperti ini karena dia mengalami trauma dan depresi dan penyebabnya karena…"tsunade memejamkan matanya sebentar dengan suara setengah bergetar "…dia sudah di nodai".

"Apa ?!"naruto sangat terkejut begitu pun dengan yang lain "i-itu tidak…"

"itu benar naruto…"tsunade langsung meninggalkan ruangan rawat dengan wajah tertunduk dan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"tidak…jangan pergi baa-cha,tolong periksa sekali lagi…itu pasti salah…baa-chan tolong…"dengan suaranya yang serak naruto menyusul tsunade

"sa-sakura-san" air mata hinata pun keluar membasahi pipinya

Sedangkan ino dia menutup mulutnya dan terisak disamping ranjang sakura,ditengah keterkejutanya shikamaru berusaha menenangkan ino dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Sedangkan sasuke langsung melesat pergi dan meloncati dahan-dahan pohon,marah,sedih,dan kecewa semuanya menjadi satu dengan sharinganya yang aktif "aaaaakh…..aaaaakh…"sasuke berteriak ditengah padang rumput sambil berlutut untuk menumpahkan semua rasa yang dirasaknya saat ini tak lama teriakanya berubah menjadi isakan.

Dan kakashi perlahan dia mendekati sakura berlutut disamping ranjangnya dipegangnya tangan sakura dan dengan sedikit meremasnya "maaf…..maaf…."suara kakashi makin lama makin bergetar "maafkan aku…ini semua salahku,aku tidak bisa melindungimu…"dan kakshi pun menagis tertunduk.

Flash back off

" Ayo teme,kita masuk"

"Tidak,aku tidak bisa dobe"sasuke pun melangkah pergi

"Teme,bisakah kamu melihat kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya tanpa melihat kebelakang

"Semenjak kejadian hari itu dia selalu menutup diri bahkan selalu mengambil solo kelas A,tapi kalau kamu tidak…."

"Hn,aku akan menemuinya" sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan naruto yang masih menatap punggungnya,setelah sasuke tidak terlihat lagi naruto pun masuk ke kamar rawat dan mendekati sakura dan berdiri dihadapanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"Tanya naruto ke ino sambil menaruh jinjinganya diatas nakas

"Belum ada perubahan?"jawab ino singkat

"Hai sakura-chan…" naruto duduk dikursi dihadapan sakura,saat itu sakura sedang duduk disisi ranjangnya dengan kedua kaki yang menjuntai dengan pandangan lurus ke arah luar jendela rumah sakit,dengan hati-hati dan sangat pelan naruto memegang tangan sakura.

"Naruto bisakah kamu menunggunya sebentar?aku mau mengambil makan siang untuk sakura"

"Tidak perlu ino,aku membawakanya makanan" sambil menunjukan jinjinganya,sedangkan ino tampak mengangkat alisnya khawatir"hei,ini hinata yang membuatnya"teriak naruto yang merasa tersinggung dengan tatapan curiga ino.

"Hhh…baguslah kalau begitu,aku pikir kamu membawakanya ramen"ino pun mengambil makananya dan membuka bungkusnya"kelihatanya ini enak,sakura pasti suka"

"Hm,tentu saja"jawab naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran andalanya,ino pun mulai menyendokan makananya "aaa…"dan menyuapi sakura seikit demi sedikit.

Dilorong apartemen tampak kakashi berjalan gontai sambil menundukan kepalanya dan saat dia hampir sampai dipintu apartemenya kakashi dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu apartemenya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Sasuke "sambil menghampiri "apa yang kamu lakukan disini"

"Buaagh"

TBC

A/N :

Maksih atas reviewnya

Sebelumnya aku emang belom nentuin sakura mau dipairingin sama sapa soalnya aku suka sakura dipairingin sama sapa aja.

Ya aku baru banget disini jadi mohon bantuanya


	3. Chapter 3

** DISCALIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

"Buagh"

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat sasuke memukul tepat diperut kakashi hingga terjengkang "kau memang tidak pantas dipanggil guru" kakashi tampak meringis memegang perutnya sambil berusaha untuk berdiri,tapi belum sempat kakashi berdiri sasuke sudah ada dihadapanya dan menarik rompi jonin yang kakashi pakai dan langsung memukulnya kembali dengan bertubi-tubi "aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini padamu,karena….SEMUA ADALAH SALAHMU"bentak sasuke sambil melancarkan pukulanya .

Ya, sasuke sangat menyalahkan kakashi atas apa yang terjadi pada sakura

"Uhuk…uhuk…" darah tidak hanya mengucur dipelipis kakashi tampak maskernya pun menggelap dibagian mulut dan hidungnya,kakashi terlihat sangat tidak berdaya dia hanya bisa terlentang dilantai dengan sasuke yang berada diatasnya sambil mencengkram kaos biru dongkernya dan akan bersiap menghajarnya kembali,tapi tiba-tiba saja kepalan tangan sasuke tertahan diudara.

"Hentikan uchiha-san" cegah sai sambil bergegas menghampiri kakashi dan membantunya berdiri dengan menyampirkan tangan kakashi di bahunya.

"lepaskan tanganku "

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kalau kau akan membunuh kakashi"ucap shikamaru tegas.

"Dia tidak akan membunuhku shikamaru – dengan nafas tersengal dan menahan rasa sakit kakashi berbicara – kalau dia ingin membunuhku mungkin sudah dilakukanya dari tadi,lepaskan dia",shikamaru pun melepaskan jurus bayanganya yang melilit di kedua tangan sasuke.

"Tch" sasuke hanya mendecih tak suka sambil berdiri dan saat sasuke akan pergi

"Aku dan sai sedang mencarimu sasuke"perkataan shikamaru pun menahan langkahnya

"Hn?"

"Kebetulan kau ada disini,hokage menyuruhmu untuk datang ke kantornya"tanpa bertanya apapun sasuke langsung menghilang "sebenarnya kau pun disuruh menghadap hokage tapi melihat keadaanmu sepertinya itu tidak mungkin,sai bawa kakashi ke rumah sakit aku akan melapor keadaan kakashi ke hokage" perintah shikamaru sebelum menghilang.

"Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit sai,ini hanya luka biasa,bawa saja aku masuk"perintah kakashi pada sai.

Sai memapah kakashi sambil membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen,apartemen kakashi terlihat minimalis dan rapi hanya ada satu sofa yang memanjang dan meja di ruang tamunya di depanya ada sebuah rak buku dengan buku yang tersusun rapi,mungkin koleksi icha-icha kesayanganya?dan di belakang sofa ada pintu kamarnya,dapur dan ruang makan yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Apa itu kamarmu?"tunjuk sai

"Ya – seakan tahu maksud sai yang akan membawanya kekamar – disofa saja sai"

"Baiklah" sai pun membantu kakashi untuk duduk di sofa "dimana kotak P3Knya?"

"Didapur,diatas lemari"

Dengan segera sai mengambilnya,tak lama sai kembali dengan kotak P3Knya dengan sebaskom air hangat lalu menyimpanya di meja yang berada didepan kakashi kemudian duduk "kenapa tidak melawan atau menghindarinya saja?"

"Karena aku memang pantas mendapatkanya"sambil mengompres memar yang ada dipipinya.

"Menurutku yang terjadi pada sakura itu bukan salahmu sensei"dengan wajah datarnya sai mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melindunginya tentu saja itu salahku,seandainya waktu itu aku tidak ceroboh yang menyebabkan aku terluka sakura tidak akan—" kakashi tidak lagi melanjutkan perkataanya " rasa sakit yang dirasakan olehku saat ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh sakura,aku sudah menghancurkan masa depanya" lirih kakashi, sai pun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kata-kata kakashi yang terdengar menyalahkan dirinya sendiri "ada apa hokage mencariku juga?" memindahkan kompresnya ke pelipisnya sambil menengok kearah sai yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu,sepertinya ini urusan serius karena naruto juga dipanggil apalagi di kantor hokage ada para tetua juga"

"Kalau begitu aku bisa tanyakan naruto nanti"

"Maskermu kotor,kenapa tidak dibuka saja?"

"Nanti saja,aku tidak mau kau pingsan"ucap kakashi dan sai hanya menatap kakashi datar.

"Setampan apapun dirimu aku tidak akan pernah tertarik padamu"

Kakashi terlihat menyipitkan matanya,kata-kata sai membuatnya tersenyum"Bagaimana dengan kasus sakura?apa ada perkembangan?"

"Kurasa tidak ada,neji tidak menemukan jejak apapun sepertinya yang sudah…ehm -sai tidak bisa mengatakanya karena melihat tatap tajam dari kakashi- sepertinya dia ninja yang hebat,sama sekali tidak meninggalkan jejak."

"Aku rasa begitu,sayang waktu itu hujan jadi pakun tidak bisa mencium jejaknya"

**.**

**.**

Dikantor hokage

Terlihat shizune tengah berbisik pada tsunade dan pada saat itu juga tsunade tampak membelalakan matanya tak lama matanya menatap tajam kearah sasuke yang sedang berdiri dihadapanya beserta tetua desa bersama naruto,sepertinya shizune baru saja memberitahu soal apa yang terjadi pada kakashi di apartemenya berdasarkan laporan dari shikamaru.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung saja karena kakashi tidak dapat hadir,sepertinya dia terluka cukup parah sepulang menjalankan _misinya_" sambil menatap sasuke dengan tajam dan mengatakan misi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu – ucap tetua desa –aku pikir kakashi tidak akan masalah dengan keputusan ini"

"Cepatlah kakek tua,ada misi apa ini?"naruto terlihat kesal karena pasalnya dia sudah berdiri dari tadi.

"Hn"begitu pun sasuke

"Diam kau bodoh" teriak tsunade pada naruto "lagipula kami bukan mau memberimu misi"

"Lalu apa?"Tanya naruto tidak mempedulikan tatapan kesal tsunade padanya.

"Begini,desa negeri iblis ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik lagi dengan desa kita oleh karena itu mereka ingin mejodohkan seorang miko mereka dengan pemuda di desa kita,tentu saja mereka ingin pemuda yang kuat dan dari klan terpandang dan menurut kami kaulah yang cocok…uchiha sasuke."

"A-Apa?!"naruto terkejut begitu pun sasuke hanya saja dengan cepat sasuke kembali ke wajah datarnya "siapa miko itu?apa…apa dia shion-sama?"

"Ya,kamu benar naruto" jawab tetua " bagaimana uchiha-san apa kau akan menerima perjodohan ini?"

"Itu tidak bisa" teriak naruto marah "kalian tidak bisa seenaknya mengatur hidupnya,dia sudah berusaha menjadi lebih baik,dia sudah menyerahkan diri,dan dia sudah menerima hukumanya dengan setimpal…."

"Aku menerimanya" detik itu juga naruto langsung terdiam,tsunade dan shizune terbelalak kaget mendengar jawaban sasuke kemudian tsunade menatap tajam sasuke dengan mengepalkan tanganya yang berada diatas meja 'apa-apaan anak ini?'rutuk tsunade dalam tidak terkejut semua orang sudah tahu bahwa sakura haruno selama ini menunggunya,_selalu menunggunya_,tidak hanya sehari atau 2 hari tapi selama 5 tahun,selama itu dia tidak pernah mempedulikan pemuda yang lain tidak sedikit pemuda yang memberinya surat cinta atau menagatakan cinta padanya tapi selalu ditolaknya termasuk pemuda pirang sahabatnya sampai pemuda itu pun menyerah karena dia tahu perasaan cinta sakura sangat besar untuk pemuda yang baru saja menerima perjodohanya dengan gadis lain.

"Teme…" naruto menatap sasuke tidak percaya

"Itu bagus sekali" para tetua desa pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban sasuke "tenang saja dia gadis yang cantik dan juga hebat,dia akan memberimu keturunan yang luar biasa,kalau begitu pertunangan akan dilangsungkan saat perayaan festival musim panas bersamaan dengan pesta pernikahan uzumaki naruto dan hyuuga hinata"

"Hn,kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi aku pergi" para tetua pun mengangguk.

Sasuke pun melangkah pergi disusul oleh naruto.

"Teme,tunggu aku,kita harus bicara" tanpa menghiraukan naruto sasuke terus melangakah sampai satu tarikan dibahunya yang memaksanya untuk berbalik.

"Apa maumu?" desis sasuke pada naruto sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menusuk

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya apa maksud dengan jawabanmu itu?" naruto pun tak kalah menatap tajam mata sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh"

"Buagh" naruto memukul wajah sasuke tapi tidak membuatnya terjatuh "kau memang brengsek,kau memang tidak pernah memikirkan sakura-chan,apa kau tahu berapa lama dia menunggumu?" sambil mencengkram baju sasuke "dia selalu menangis untukmu,dia mencintaimu…_sangat mencintaimu_." lirih naruto tapi penuh penekanan.

Dengan kasar sasuke melepaskan tangan naruto yang mencengkram erat bajunya " aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk menungguku" kemudian pergi meninggalkanya,sedangkan naruto dia hanya menatap nanar kepergian sasuke "kuso…bugh" dan hanya memukul dinding dilorong kantor untuk melampiaskan kekesalanya.

Sesampainya dirumahnya sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras,perlahan-lahan tubuhnya merosot duduk sambil menyender pada pintu kamarnya dengan kaki yang ditekuk dan tangan yang terulur diatas lututnya sasuke menundukan kepalanya,tiba-tiba saja "clak…clak …"lantai kamarnya basah tepat dibawah wajahnya,kita pasti tahu sasuke sedang menangis,uchiha sasuke kembali menangis dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

_Kamu harus menyampaikan pesanku padanya,katakan padanya kalau aku yang melakukanya,dan aku menunggunya._

"Kyaaa" dengan nafas terengah-engah sakura terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan wajahnya yang penuh keringat "hiks..hiks..hiks…"dan sakura kembali menangis terisak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya "O…"dengan cepat sakura menutup mulutnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi "hoeek…hoeek…"lagi,sakura menumpahkan isi perutnya lagi dengan duduk dilantai sambil memegang bibir closet "hoeek…" "hahh…hahh…hiks…hiks…sasuke-kun..hiks…sasuke-kun…gomenasai" malam itu sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya karena dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya,setelah cukup lama sakura menangis di kamar mandi dia pun keluar.

"HAH"

"Kenapa?"

** TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura prov

Di sinilah aku sekarang meringkuk dilantai kamar mandi rumah sakit . Aku tidak peduli dengan dinginnya lantai yang semakin menusuk ke tulangku . Sekarang hidupku benar-benar menyedihkan dengan membohongi semua orang tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu , aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat mereka khawatir . Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain tahu siapa orang yang membuat aku terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini terutama _**Dia**_ . Aku tidak mau _**Dia**_ kembali ke dalam kegelapan yang dulu pernah membutakan mata dan hatinya.

Perlahan aku bangun dan membasuh wajahku karena aku tidak ingin mataku terlihat sembab besok pagi . Setelah selesai aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi tapi -

" HAH " Aku sangat terkejut,tubuhku membeku saat aku lihat Kakashi-sensei ada di hadapanku , mata onixnya menatap lurus kearah mataku . Sudah berapa lama dia ada disini ?

" Kenapa? Kenapa kamu melakukan ini ?" jawabanya sepertinya dia sudah cukup lama berada disini "Aku mendengar semuanya , aku mendengar kau menangis dan memanggil namanya".

" S-Sensei , aku…" belum sempat aku menjawabnya tenggorokanku sudah terasa sakit dan tanpa bisa aku cegah air mataku keluar lagi " A-Aku hiks….hiks…aku…gomen…." Aku kembali menangis dan jatuh terduduk di depan senseiku tapi tak lama aku merasakan tubuhku menghangat dan aku lihat tangan sensei sudah melingkariku , dia memeluku.

" Tak apa , aku mengerti kau pasti punya alasanya ".Mendengar kata-katanya malah membuatku semakin terisak dan aku semakin membenamkan wajahku di dadanya . Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kaos biru dongkernya yang basah oleh air mataku karena saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang .

Normal prov

" Maafkan aku " Sambil duduk diranjangnya Sakura terus menundukan kepalanya , dia benar-benar tidak mau melihat kearah Kakashi yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh luka.

" Sekarang bisakah aku mendengar penjelasanya " pinta Kakashi setelah duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Sakura.

"Aku hanya tidak mau orang lain tahu siapa yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini , aku tidak mau membicarakanya , aku tidak mau mengingat orang itu ".

" Kalau kamu tidak mau membicarakanya itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri , katakan siapa laki-laki itu ?" Tanya Kakashi dengan hati-hati.

" Aku tidak bisa Sensei "

" Sakura , aku harus tahu , hokage harus tahu begitu pun Naruto dan Sasuke ".

" Tidak , kalian tidak perlu tahu apalagi Sasuke ".Sakura menggeleng dengan tegas.

" Apa ini ada hubunganya dengan Sasuke ?"

"…"

" Kamu diam artinya Sasuke memang ada hubunganya , jadi menurutku Sasuke harus tahu keadaanmu sebelum pertunanganya di resmikan".

Ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir Kakashi tubuh Sakura terlihat menegang " Tunangan ?" sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kakashi.

" Ya " jawab Kakashi pelan " Tetua desa menjodohkanya dengan miko dari Desa Negri Iblis dan Sasuke menerimanya ". Dapat di lihat oleh Kakashi air matanya kembali mengalir meskipun tidak terisak tapi air mata Sakura terus keluar . Ada perasaan aneh dihati Kakashi saat melihat muridnya menangis dalam diam. Kasihankah?

" Sakura " Kakashi memanggilnya dengan penuh ke khawatiran lalu Kakashi segera beranjak dari kursinya dan kembali duduk ditepi ranjang dihadapan Sakura.

" Aku tidak apa-apa,Sensei " mengusap air matanya sambil berusaha tersenyum " ini yang terbaik untuk Sasuke , lagi pula aku sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk mengharapkanya karena aku – "

Grep

" Akulah yang salah disini Sakura" Sakura tampak sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Kakashi memeluknya " ini semua salahku" bisik Kakashi lirih tepat di telinga Sakura " jadi katakana padaku siapa laki-laki yang berani menodaimu ? kalau ini memang ada hubunganya dengan Sasuke aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun padanya atau pada siapa pun".

" Sensei" menahan tanganya di dada Kakashi

" Aku janji" entah sadar atau tidak Kakashi semakin mengeratkan pelukanya " Katakan Sakura" Kakashi kembali berbisik.

" Uchiha….Itachi" jawab Sakura sangat pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh Kakashi karena Kakashi masih terus memeluknya .

Saat Sakura melafalkan nama laki-laki itu Kakashi membelalakan matanya lalu tanganya pun terkepal sampai terlihat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Sakura entah sadar atau tidak dia mulai memejamkan matanya dipelukan Kakashi hingga terdengar deru nafasnya yang semakin teratur. Sepertinya Sakura tertidur dengan kepala yang tertopang oleh bahu tegap Kakashi dan dia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit karena tersenyum. Dengan sangat hati-hati Kakashi mengusap lembut kepala Sakura.

" Oyasumi" ucap Kakashi setengah berbisik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Trekk"

Karena mendengar suara benda yang disimpan Kakashi segera mengangakat kepalanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat jendela.

" Maaf membangunkanmu" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

" Ino…maaf tadi malam aku ketiduran disini"

" Kenapa minta maaf ? Aku senang kok, jadi Sakura ada yang menemani karena sudah lama aku tidak menemaninya karena aku selalu ada misi keluar desa".

" Aku juga baru pulang dari misi tadi malam dan langsung kesini".

" Aku tahu,terlihat dari kondisimu. O ya baru kali ini aku melihat Sakura tertidur dengan nyenyak,biasanya setiap kali aku kesini pagi-pagi dia sudah terbangun. Mungkin karena Kakashi-sensei yang menemani".

" Begitukah? Kalau begitu tunggulah sampai dia bangun , aku mau pulang dan membersihkan diri dulu" sambil beranjak dari kursinya tapi sebelum melangkah pergi " tadi malam Sakura muntah-muntah , bisa kau periksa apa yang terjadi padanya?"

" Oh itu…. tidak apa-apa … wanita hamil memang seperti itu".

" Apa?!"

" Sakura sedang hamil Sensei" terang Ino dengan suara sedikit lirih.

" Berapa…usia kehamilanya?"

" Hokage bilang baru empat minggu"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Kakashi langsung pergi. Entah apa yang dipikirkanya saat ini tidak ada yang tahu.

Kakashi prov

Sepulang dari rumah sakit aku langsung berendam untuk membersihkan tubuhku dan sekalian untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kejadian semalam tentang Sakura dan berita dari Ino sungguh membuatku tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan gadis itu. Meskipun dia bukan lagi seorang gadis tapi bagiku dia tetap seorang gadis karena bukan keinginanya untuk memberikan keperawananya pada laki-laki brengsek itu ' sial kau Uchiha Itachi' aku hanya bisa menggeram marah didalam hatiku.

Lama aku berendam tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menenangkan pikiranku,ku tengadahkan kepalaku melihat atap langit-langit ku pejamkan mataku sejenak sampai tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalaku . aku pun segera berdiri dan kusambar handuk yang tergantung di dinding segera ku lilitkan di pinggangku dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku harus segera menemuinya dan aku harap rencanaku berhasil.

Normal prov

Tok , tok,tok

Dengan sangat malas Sasuke menyimpan peralatan ninja nya di atas meja yang tengah ia bersihkan kemudian bangkit dari sofa empuknya "ck".

Tok,tok,tok

Dan membuka pintu.

" Apa aku mengganggumu ?"

" Hn" dengan jawaban ambigu seperti biasa Sasuke membuka pintunya lebih lebar yang mengisyaratkan Kakashi boleh masuk. Tanpa di persilahkan pun Kakashi mengerti dan mengikuti Sasuke kedalam.

" Ada apa?" Tanpa basa-basi,tanpa mempersilahkan Kakashi duduk terlebih dahulu Sasuke langsung melemparkan pertanyaanya.

Sebelum menjawab Kakashi duduk terlebih dahulu meskipun tuan rumah tidak mempersilahkanya " batalkan pertunanganmu" dengan tegas Kakshi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke,jawaban yang sekaligus seperti sebuah perintah.

" Apa alasanya aku harus membatalkan pertunanganku?" dengan nada yang dingin Sasuke kembali melempar pertanyaanya.

" Sakura hamil" tubuhnya menegang kala mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi tapi dengan cepat dia menguasai dirinya.

" Apa hubunganya denganku? Jangan bilang kau ingin aku yang bertanggung jawab".

"Untuk saat ini bukan itu yang aku inginkan tapi aku ingin kau menunggunya,aku yakin Sakura akan kembali".

"Itu sama saja kau menyuruhku untuk bertanggung jawab".

" Sasuke,dia sudah menunggumu selama lima tahun, mengertilah dia sangat mencintaimu".Ucap Kakashi tegas

" Apa peduliku?"Tanya Sasuke sinis.

Sudah cukup,Kakashi sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan perasaan Sakura. Untuk menghindari situasi yang tidak di inginkan Kakashi memilih pergi tapi sebelum tanganya mencapai daun pintu -

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bertanggung jawab? Bukankah ini semua kesalahanmu".

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke , Kakashi tercekat karena dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya memang benar kejadian buruk yang menimpa Sakura sebagian karena kesalahanya . Menahan amarah Kakashi hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganya .

" Ya kau benar seharusnya aku yang bertanggung jawab" ucap Kakashi tanpa menghadap Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya " tapi percayalah Sasuke setelah ini kau akan menyesalinya,kau akan menyesal sudah menyerahkan Sakura padaku karena apa yang sudah menjadi milikku tidak akan pernah aku kembalikan" dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu Kakashi pergi tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam mematung setelah mendengar ucapan gurunya . Sasuke merasa saat ini Kakashi tidak main-main atau hanya menakutinya dengan ucapanya barusan karena baru kali ini Sasuke melihat Kakashi seperti itu,kata-katanya sangat dingin dan menusuk.

Kecewa, itulah yang dirasakan Kakashi saat ini . Kecewa dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan gadis itu. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar,ini kesalahanya. Sakura hamil,dia mengandung anak dari kriminal kelas S itu karena kesalahanya.

Kenapa dia harus meminta pertanggung jawaban dari orang lain?

Kenapa tidak dia saja yang bertanggung jawab?

'Ya,seharusnya akulah yang bertanggung jawab' sambil terus meloncati atap rumah penduduk Kakashi berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Tep

Kakashi berhenti tepat di bangunan yang lebih dilihat olehnya gadis bersurai pink tengah berdiam diri di jendela sambil memandang lurus keluar. Rambutnya yang mulai memanjang melambai karena tiupan angin,pandanganya tampak sendu lalu dia tersenyum entah senyum pada siapa yang jelas senyumnya getir penuh luka. Dari jauh Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan intens,dia memang cantik meskipun wajahnya tampak pucat,itu samasekali tidak mengurangi kecantikanya yang ada dia malah semakin cantik mungkin aura wanita yang sedang hamil memang begitu. Cukup lama Kakashi mengamati Sakura sampai Sakura menghilang dari pandanganya dan akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk menghampirinya lewat jendela.

" Yo,,S- -Hokage"

" Kakashi" Hokage pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela dimana Kakashi menampakan dirinya,pantas saja Sakura kembali masuk ternyata sudah waktunya dia diperiksa,pikir Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san lain kali kau harus lewat pintu,bagaimana kalau mengagetkan Sakura?" dengan sedikit kesal shizune memperingatkan Kakashi.

" He he …maaf" sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal " Bagaimana keadaanya?"Tanya Kakashi

" Baik" Jawab Hokage singkat

" Kandunganya?"

" Kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Tsunade terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kakashi,begitu pun Sakura matanya membulat mendengar pertanyaan gurunya tapi dengan cepat wajah Sakura kembali datar.

" Ya,tadi pagi Ino yang memberitahuku"

" Sangat sehat bahkan aku merasakan cakra yang sangat besar,aku pikir ayahnya pasti ninja yang hebat"

" Ya benar" ucap Kakashi membenarkan pernyataan tsunade.

" Sayang kita tidak tahu siapa dia?"

"Bagaimana kalau ayah anak itu salah satu dari criminal kelas S?"

" Akatsuki maksudmu?"

" Y-Ya,maksudku ' seandainya 'bukankah anda pernah bilang hanya shinobi yang sangat hebat yang bisa melumpuhkan Sakura".

" Ya,aku pun berpikir begitu,bisa saja salah satu anggota akatsuki,tapi kau pun ninja yang hebat dan kau tidak merasakan cakra siapa pun disana waktu itu ".

" Ya itu benar,dan aku juga tidak bisa merasakan cakra Sakura saat itu jadi aku pikir waktu itu Sakura pergi cukup jauh untuk mencari air".

" Kalau itu sampai terjadi…" Tsunade tampak menautkan alisnya " jangan sampai Tetua desa tahu keadaan Sakura sampai kita tahu siapa ayah anak ini".

"Itu tidak mungkin Hokage-sama,selama pencarian ayah anak ini perut Sakura akan membesar lagi pula belum tentu laki-laki itu mau bertanggung jawab".

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab,aku akan menikahinya".

"…"

"…"

Tsunade dan Shizune terkesiap mendengar pernyataan Kakashi,dan mereka hanya diam membeku.

" Aku akan menikahi Sakura"

" Tidak!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc

A/n:

Makasih udah mau review ,makasih juga atas masukanya aku emang butuh banget masukan soalnya aku awam disini

Maaf kalo ceritanya makin acak-acakan ,cerita ini sebenarnya udah melenceng jauh soalnya tiap edit suka ada ide-ide yang ga di undang masuk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :Masashi kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Tidak" pekik Sakura membuat Tsunade dan Shizune terkejut dan menoleh ke arahnya begitu juga Kakashi

" Sakura, kau ….. bicara" ucap Tsunade terbata

" Maafkan aku Shisou, Shizune Senpai" ucapnya sambil membungkuk dalam setelah turun dari ranjangnya

" Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya hokage cantik itu menuntut

Sakura kemudian menjelaskan perihal kenapa dia harus pura-pura depresi dan tidak mau bicara pada siapa pun. Ini semua dia lakukan untuk pemuda raven itu karena apa yang sudah terjadi padanya ada hubungannya dengan pemuda itu. Sakura tidak mau dia tahu kalau kakaknya lah – Uchiha Itachi - yang sudah menghamilinya dengan paksa. Karena kalau Sasuke tahu hal itu , Sakura yakin dia akan kembali mengejar kakaknya dan itulah yang diinginkan Itachi. Dia ingin adiknya kembali ke dalam kegelapan. Dan Sakura tidak mau itu terjadi, meskipun dia tidak tahu pemuda itu mencintainya atau tidak tapi Sakura senang, dia bahagia melihat pemuda itu kembali dan bisa melihatnya ada di desa itu sudah cukup bagi Sakura.

" Dan kau tahu soal ini?" Tanya Tsunade pada Kakashi dengan sedikit memicingkan matanya.

" Ah y – ya, aku tahu" Kakashi gelagapan melihat aura yang tidak enak menguar dari tubuh atasannya " Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura" lanjut Kakashi.

" Hhhhh.." Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah mendengar penjelasan singkat Kakashi " lalu,apa kau benar-benar ingin menikahi Sakura?" Tanyanya sambil menatap lurus mata Kakashi.

" Aku –"

" Jangan lakukan itu Sensei" sela Sakura sebelum Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade. Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura yang menunduk dalam " Aku tidak mau Sensei mengorbankan masa depannya untuk wanita sepertiku"

Tsunade melihat kearah Kakashi seolah mengatakan 'bicaralah! Katakan sesuatu'

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri disamping ranjangnya sehingga membuat jarak kurang lebih hanya setengah meter. Melihat wajah serius Kakashi , Tsunade memberi tanda dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pada shizune untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sejenak keheningan pun menghiasi mereka.

" Menikahlah denganku" ucap Kakashi memecahkan keheningan.

" Sensei, kau sudah banyak menolongku. Kau sudah sering menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, anak ini….aku akan menggugurkannya" ucap Sakura pelan.

Kakashi terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Sakura. Tangannya lalu terkepal dengan rahang yang mengeras. Dia marah dan kecewa, bisa-bisanya muridnya mengatakan hal itu tanpa keraguan. .

"Kalau kau melakukan hal itu, kau malah akan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah Sakura" ucapnya tegas.

" Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, dia bukan anakmu Sensei"

" TENTU SAJA INI ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANKU" tanpa sadar nada bicara Kakashi meninggi dan itu membuat Sakura tersentak karenanya sehingga mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sakura melihat gurunya marah pada dirinya. Dengan mata berkilat tajam Kakashi menatap lurus emerald Sakura yang melihatnya dengan ketakutan. Bibir tipis berwarna pink pucat itu mulai bergetar dan Sakura merasakan cairan hangat mengalir dipipinya. Kakashi terkejut melihat air mata yang lolos dari emerald Sakura, detik itu juga tatapannya mulai melembut.

" Maaf …aku sudah membentakmu. Maafkan aku" ucap Kakashi pelan.

"…." dengan cepat Sakura mengusap air matanya

" Tolong jangan lakukan itu. Orang tuamu pasti tidak akan tenang disana"

Mendengar orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal disebut Ia pun tertunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya. Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih dekat lagi sehingga jarak kaki mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja.

" Kau sudah banyak berkorban untuknya, tapi tidak seharusnya kau mengorbankan anakmu karena dia tidak berdosa. Kalau kau melakukannya, kau sama buruknya dengan Itachi"

Tersentak mendengar kalimat Kakashi mata Sakura pun membulat.

Perlahan Kakashi mengangkat tangannya dan menangkupkannya di puncak kepala Sakura " Dari awal aku sudah menjadi guru yang gagal. Dulu aku membiarkan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa dan sekarang aku sudah menghancurkan masa depanmu"

" Sen –"

" Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikah denganku. Hanya saja aku minta satu hal padamu jangan pernah coba-coba untuk menggugurkannya karena aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu" ucap Kakashi tegas. Sebelum berbalik untuk pergi,untuk terakhir kalinya Kakashi berucap " Pikirkanlah…. aku akan menunggu jawabanmu" setelah itu Kakashi benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menunduk dalam. Tapi tepat ketika tangannya mencapai daun pintu –

Grep

Sepasang tangan putih mulus sudah melingkari perutnya dari belakang

Deg

Sesaat tubuh jangkung Kakashi membeku

" Aku….mau menikah denganmu" dengan rona merah di wajahnya

Dan lebih membeku lagi ketika mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Ternyata tanpa harus menunggu lama dia sudah menerima jawabannya. Kakashi pun tersenyum terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit. Kenapa dia bisa sesenang ini?

" Sensei…" panggil Sakura lirih yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hm" jawab Kakashi pelan

" Sebaiknya periksakan dirimu, jantungmu berdebar dengan cepat" ucap Sakura setelah melepaskan pelukannya

Lalu Kakashi memeganng dada sebelah kirinya dengan tetap membelakangi Sakura " Aa…kau benar, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa"tanpa berbalik Kakashi pamit dan pergi.

Memang benar jantungnya berdebar cepat saat itu. Sebagai pria dewasa dan normal Kakashi tahu perasaan yang dirasakannya. Pria normal mana yang tidak berdebar ketika ada seorang gadis cantik dengan tiba-tiba memelukmu? Dan merasakan sesuatu yang empuk menabrak punggungmu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ' Sakura itu muridku' pikirnya. Sakura memang muridnya lebih tepatnya mantan murid, sekarang mereka hanya rekan satu tim. Dan lihatlah dia sekarang, dia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik, kakinya jenjang, kulitnya putih dan mulus, hidung mancung, dan mata hijaunya yang bulat. Dan kau mengakuinya ketika diatas gedung saat kau diam-diam memperhatikannya.

Sepeniggalan Kakashi " apa yang kulakukan?" gumam Sakura dengan wajah yang merona, setelah dia menyadari kalau tangannya baru saja melingkari perut Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" KAU TIDAK BISA MENGHENTIKANNYA BEGITU SAJA" teriak Naruto marah di depan Hokage yang membuat anggota rookie lainnya terbelalak kaget. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantor Hokage dan membicarakan masalah Sakura.

" Kita harus menemukan laki-laki brengsek itu. Dan aku pasti akan menemukannya" lirih Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya saat Hokage memutuskan untuk menghentikan pencarian laki-laki itu.

" Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan,Bodoh" ucap Sasuke dingin

" Teme, kau…" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Sasuke sinis. Tidak hanya Naruto yang kesal mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu,gadis blonde yang berdiri dijajaran belakang pun mengepalkan tangannya dari tadi 'si Uchiha ini benar-benar tidak punya perasaan' rutuknya dalam hati.

" Dia benar. Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan Naruto" ucap Tsunade " selama Sakura tidak bicara kita tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa karena dia petunjuk satu-satunya" lanjut Tsunade.

" Tapi-"

" Konsentrasilah pada pernikahanmu" sela Tsunade " Waktu pernikahanmu semakin dekat,aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu"

Mendengar ucapan Tsunade,Naruto hanya menunduk pasrah " Baiklah" gumamnya

" Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin ku katakan pada kalian dan menurutku ini kabar gembira, Kakashi dan Sakura akan menikah"

" Apa?!" mereka semua berteriak tidak percaya, kecuali Sasuke tentunya hanya saja tubuhnya menegang mendengar kabar itu tapi dia tetap datar dan berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang kini tengah bergemuruh. Ternyata Kakashi benar-benar melakukannya, pikirnya.

" Benarkah itu Tsunade-bachan?" Tanya Naruto antusias dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya melupakan kemarahnnya.

" Hm" jawab Tsunade singkat.

" Syukurlah" ucap ino

" Kalau begitu kalian boleh pergi kecuali Sasuke,Shikamaru,dan Naruto. Aku ada misi untuk kalian" perintah hokage.

" Ha'i" ucap mereka serempak lalu pergi keluar kecuali ketiga ninja yang disebutkan Tsunade tadi.

" Sebenarnya ini bukan misi berbahaya, besok pagi kalian pergilah bersama Tetua desa ke Desa Negeri Iblis untuk menjemput …" pandangannya lalu beralih pada mata hitam Sasuke "calon tunanganmu".

" Ha'i"

" Hn"

" Pergilah"

Setelah mendengar perintah Hokage,mereka segera meninggalkan kantor Hokage tanpa bertanya apa pun lagi. Lalu Hokage beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya.

" Yamato , Sai , Neji, keluarlah"

Keluarlah tiga ANBU kepercayaan Konoha dari lantai kantor Hokage dan bertekuk lutut didepannya.

" Temukan Uchiha Itachi sebelum dia bertemu dengan adiknya" perintah Hokage tegas.

" Ha'i" jawab mereka bersamaan kemudian menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ditengah cahaya bulan remang-remang seorang pemuda berhelaian raven tengah memandangi seorang gadis berhelaian pink yang sedang tertidur pulas diranjang Rumah Sakit.

" Sakura…" gumamnya pelan " Maaf" kemudian pemuda itu mengecup bibir Sakura lembut, tanpa di sadarinya ada sepasang mata berlainan warna sedang memperhatikannya. Ia berada diatas dahan pohon yang ada di taman Rumah Sakit dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Setelah cukup lama memandang wajah damai Sakura, pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

" Sasuke-kun"

" Hah" Sasuke tersentak mendengar ada suara lembut yang memanggilnya.

**TBC**


End file.
